Devices may exchange information via a communication network. For example, a server may exchange packets of information with a user device, such as a Personal Computer (PC), via the Internet. Moreover, a single device, such as a server, may exchange information with a number of different devices through a number of different connections. In this case, the device may need to manage the connections and associate each packet that is received (or that is to be transmitted) with an appropriate connection. These operations may be time-consuming and might require a significant amount of memory (which can increase the cost of the device)—especially for relatively high-speed networks and/or when a relatively large number of connections can be supported.